


Be Still

by Jhathura



Series: Bite Size [4]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Ficlet, Fluff, SuperCorp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:22:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29270214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jhathura/pseuds/Jhathura
Summary: stir crazy is bad. winter is good!
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: Bite Size [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2141331
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	Be Still

It’s February in National City. Kara is unaware that she has too much energy. She flits from room to room, bouncing from project to project. She nearly vibrates with scattered frenzy. Luckily, Lena is quite aware that Supergirl is used to a certain level of activity each day, and when she has nowhere to release, the best thing is to take her outside.

“Let’s go for a walk, darling.” 

“Won’t you be too cold?” 

“No, I can layer. And I have you.” 

Kara blushes deeply, innocently. Earning a tender peck on the cheek. They ready themselves only to be met with a lazy wind. Kara had once heard this expression and became fascinated with the concept. _Wind too lazy to travel around an object, instead it chills its way through to the core._ Kara is exalted she can actually, somewhat feel the effects of this temperature. Lena shudders at the sudden attack of biting air. She buries her face further into her scarf, linking with Kara’s arm for protection and warmth. 

They walk for a while, enjoying the muted quiet that comes from snowfall. Most people have opted to stay indoors. Sheltered safely away from the flurries that attack Lena’s eyelashes despite her woolen beanie pulled low. Kara stares at the sky. She is entranced by every flake that falls. When a tremendous gust kicks up, Kara spins with arms outstretched. Lena’s laugh is muffled as she hugs herself tighter. She is in awe of her beloved. The wonder Kara still has for the world. 

In the park the snow is slushy on the grass. There is a definite blanket of white, but the purity is just shy of freezing. Kara doesn’t realize this in her giddiness. She drops down, trying to compact the snow into a worthy ball. Lena watches with a knowing glint in her eyes. Kara pouts as her attempts fail repeatedly. She glances toward Lena, frustratedly pleading for help. 

“Come make snow angels with me!” 

Lena chuckles with an extended hand. Kara accepts the embrace. Picking up a skip until they’re running free into the middle of the field. Lena’s lungs are ragged from the icy air, breath steaming out in rhythmic puffs. Kara envelopes her from behind, almost dancing, and nuzzling her nose into Lena’s neck. A quick yank of Kara’s hand sends her into a twirl, then a pirouette back into Lena’s arms. Heat rises between them. Everything unspoken in their gaze. Kara leans in and Lena dips to the side. She lets herself fall to the ground, flapping her arms and legs. Kara joins her. Together they lay under the hypnotic drifting swirls. Kara finally relaxed. Both content. Dreaming of hot chocolate at home.

**Author's Note:**

> for Zoe.


End file.
